


Посмертие

by porcupinethemagician



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Present Tense, Vampires, Vietnam War, МОЙ ГЕРОЙ СТРАДАЛ (тм), высокодуховная драма, вьетнамские кромсания складной мелкозубкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician
Summary: Пост-Вьетнам."Они всё потеряли, больше у них нет ничего, кроме моря крови, и это он во всём виноват".
Kudos: 1





	Посмертие

Кровь повсюду. Земля пропиталась кровью, как ливневым дождём, на глубину лопаты. Пахнет раскалённым железом и смертью. Сырой мясной дух скотобойни липнет к коже.

Земля пила кровь мертвецов всю ночь. И он, наполовину мертвец, пил, давясь кислым железистым привкусом и ненавистью к себе. Рвало его тоже кровью и горькой желчью.

Он лежит ничком в траве. Тело либо восстановит себя само, либо прекратит уже существовать. Возможностей у этого проклятого тела сегодня предостаточно — в обе стороны.

Они были ещё теплые, эти груды мяса и костей.

Всё равно никто не станет их хоронить. Всё равно. Им уже всё равно.

Кровоточащая земля, изуродованные трупы, обломки оружия, развалины хижин. Там, за холмами, всё взорвалось огненным фонтаном, взлетело на воздух. Он успел закрыть глаза, а то мог бы остаться и слепым. Слепой однорукий калека. Прекрасно.

Из перевязанной руки — сделано плохо, наспех, отвык, разучился — сочится что-то густое. Не жидкость, комковатая грязно-бурая слизь. Там, где живая ткань соединяется с мёртвой, кости болят так, будто по ним возят тупой пилой. Нет, не стоило и пытаться. Можно научиться жить, потеряв ведущую руку, — но не с куском бесполезной мёртвой плоти, накрепко приросшим к предплечью.

И что теперь, второй раз себе руку оторвать?..

Каждый удар сердца изнутри бьёт по вискам. Думать нельзя — нельзя з а д у м ы в а т ь с я. Боль заглушает голос разума, забивает инстинкты, раньше так никогда не было, но отчего-то ему кажется, что пока так и нужно.

В грудной клетке мало-помалу восстанавливаются искрошенные рёбра. В худшем случае после разрыва лёгкого кровь свернётся, запечатает в полости оставшийся воздух, и придётся терпеть второй разрыв, который будет заживать ещё дольше. Он сплёвывает. Тёмная кровь со сгустками. То ли своя, то ли желудок снова отказывается принимать чужую. Кости руки срастаются до конца, сустав встаёт на место со щелчком. От резкой обжигающей боли перед глазами всё вспыхивает ослепительно-белым. Он сгибается пополам, сминается, лбом в колени, и беззвучно воет. Волосы, слипшиеся, в крови. Брюки в крови. Кровавой дымкой заволокло весь мир. Дышать больно. Не дышать у тела не получается. Оно жадно хватает воздух, раз, другой — и наконец-то теряет сознание.

_Он лежит на кровати поверх расшитого цветами плотного покрывала, руку под голову, ребристая текстура гобелена отпечатывается на тыльной стороне ладони. Лежит за спиной самой прекрасной девушки в мире, коленями и локтями касаясь с противоположных сторон «крыльев» на её вычурной юбке. Жёсткая на вид, блестящая ткань цвета шампанского перед его лицом шуршит при каждом движении, и ему иррационально боязно дышать. Маленькая рука в бежевой кружевной перчатке рассеянно перебирает складки платья. Продолжая движение, как будто случайно заправляет ему за ухо прядь волос, гладит его по щеке. Её пальцы сквозь кружево тёплые, прикосновения приятные настолько, что даже от самого невесомого касания хочется зажмуриться._

_«Ты такая красивая, — думает он, — если бы ты только знала. Мне и видеть тебя всю не обязательно, чтобы умирать от твоей красоты, — мне хватает того, как ты сидишь здесь, передо мной, вот этого шелеста платья и едва видимых против света очертаний твоей руки»._ _Ему хочется прокричать это глупое детское «Ты такая красивая» — на всю её комнату, на весь богатый дом._

_Совсем легонько она ведёт кончиком пальца по спинке его носа, смеётся и убирает руку._

_— У тебя нос с горбинкой, — говорит она шёпотом: лукаво и вместе с тем немного удивлённо. — Не знаю, как я раньше не обращала внимания. Такая прелесть._

_Это не «прелесть», это давняя уличная драка, но он не смеет говорить с ней о таком. Он, конечно, рассказывал о том, как жил до встречи с ней, — но сильно преуменьшал. А самые старые его рассказы она забыла._

Он приходит в себя. Лучше не становится. На адреналине и болевом шоке он добрался сюда, но долго так не протянет.

Для начала надо встать.

Он собирается с силами поэтапно — пугающе по-человечески. Упереть в землю уцелевшую левую руку. Перенести вес. Поднять корпус. Сесть. Переждать приступ головокружения. Встать на колени. Пошатнуться. На пробу двинуть плечом. От боли рухнуть обратно — на вдохе воздух вгрызается в рёбра изнутри. Повторный разрыв лёгкого, теперь уже точно. Рёбра срослись не до конца. Не беспокоить правую руку. Представь, что её просто нет. В каком-то смысле и нет. И больше не будет. Линия горизонта пляшет перед глазами, когда он нетвёрдо, с трудом переставляя ноги, идёт к ближайшим зарослям. Одежда насквозь в крови, и ему негде достать новую. Кровь капает с пол пиджака, с левого манжета, с отворотов. Правый рукав оторван до плеча, если ткань врастёт в рану — придётся вырезать с мясом. Вырезать нечем — нет ножа.

Он чувствует себя грязным и изувеченным. Он чувствует себя покойником, вылезшим из могилы.

Голова как ватой набита. Нельзя. Нет. Не думать.

_Жили-были... Две девочки-сиротки, младенцы. Все младенцы монструозны. Огромная голова на тонкой шейке. «Мне в полном смысле хочется родиться»._

_Две девочки-сиротки чудом выбрались на белый свет из могилы своей матери._

_Их забрали к себе гробокопатели. Тоже жуткие существа. Наполовину люди, наполовину твари. Амбивалентность человеческой природы. Венец творения, расхититель гробниц._

_Одну девочку воспитывали твари. Она выросла такой же тварью, как они, но с клыками гораздо острее и с когтями гораздо длиннее. Наследственные типы мутаций._

Когда же это всё закончится.

_Вторую воспитывали люди, которые хотели видеть её принцессой, красивой и храброй. У неё было платье цвета шампанского, перчатки из тонкого кружева, книги с цветными картинками, рапира с изящным литым эфесом, итальянская виолончель с грифом чёрного дерева._

_А у него было... у него была возможность смотреть на неё сколько угодно на расстоянии не больше выдоха._

Они всё потеряли, больше у них нет ничего, кроме моря крови, и это он во всём виноват.

Виноват, виноват, повторяет жгучая боль в сломанных костях, в саднящих внутренних органах — живот сводит от кровавой трапезы. Виноват, свидетельствует мёртвая конечность чудовища, которая несколько часов назад была его правой рукой. Её искалеченные пальцы он механически сгибает почти здоровой левой, чтобы боль заглушила мысли, но это больше не помогает.

Это ты, это всё ты, это из-за тебя. Ты не спас, не помог, не укрыл, не вернул, невнимательно за ней следил, гадкий мальчишка, щенок, для чего тебя кормят в этом доме. Голос давно умершего человека в голове сливается с голосом твари — человек никогда с ним так не говорил.

Это галлюцинации. Они же что-то замещают. То, что не умещается в сознании. Что-то важное, более позднее. Возможно, что-то, что могло бы его добить. Он пытается сосредоточиться — но отчётливо сознаёт, что не следует. Нельзя. Не сейчас.

Нужно идти. Нужно жить. Выжить. Он может ей понадобиться.

Он упрямо и безмысленно бредёт в чащу, оставляя за собой кровавый след и запах смерти, и непомерная вина, размеров которой он пока даже не представляет, на каждом шаге пригибает его плечи к земле.

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 г.


End file.
